Un paraíso con ella
by Fanzeldalink
Summary: Unas vacaciones en el Caribe, con la chica mas guapa del universo, ella y yo sin nadie mas juntos, durmiendo en una habitación de matrimonio..., tienen una peculiar relación o realmente se aman?,se lo pasaran bien?, seran unas vacaciones muy divertidas? Todo esto y mas en este capítulo que seguro te va a encantar


En el paraiso

Hace dias que siempre quise irme a cualquier lugar, he dicho a cualquier lugar?

Perdon queria decir A CUALQUIER LUGAR CON ZELDA, y eso es lo que me va pasar dentro de 5min..., porque estoy en un avion con la posible chica mas guapa de todo el universo sentada a mi lado, y claro es de estar que la chica me va provocando todo el rato: que si pone su cabeza en mi hombro, que si su mano se pone en mi pecho, su aliento llega en mi oreja..., eso para mi es provocarme, pero claro, yo no puedo hacer nada porque a mi en el fondo me gusta, pero como dicen: todo lo bueno se acaba asi que se despierta, abre su ordenador portatil y se pone a escribir una historia, en una pagina llamada: Fanficto, Fanticto,Fanficton emm... , creo que era Fanfiction o algo asi.

Pero entonces veo que mi gran amiga en el titulo de su Historia ponia:

"Viajando con mi novio", y me quedo en shock un momento y me digo: Quien idiota hijo de... se esta interponiendo en mi camino de conquistar a Zelda...

Y veo que me he insultado a mi mismo, porque veo que en la Introduccion pone mi nombre.

Genial me he insultado a mi mismo, y encima la chica que esta a mi lado me desea, yo la deseo pero en ningun momento se lo he dicho, ni ella me lo ha dicho a mi, pero no puedo decir que tengo una vida asquerosa porque tan solo poder estar con ella juntos todo el rato es genial...

El avion comienza a despegar y noto como me voy hacia bajo porque el avion se esta elevando unos metros..., entonces la gran rubia ojiazul entabla una conversacion cerrando su ordenador portatil:

-Te parece bien?

-El que? que no me pregunte que si me parece bien que se separe de mi

-Te parece bien que me separe de ti?

Claroo que siii, tenia que hacer esa justa pregunta, es que la tenia que hacer!

-No, claro no pasa nadaT_T

-Bien, pues no importa porque no me separare de ti

Zelda Trollera ^_^ ^_^

-Pues mejor no?

-Porque es mejor?-dijo con una voz un poco sensual, solo un poco...

Ya empieza es que siempre me provoca siempre..., ahora tendre que inventarme una excusa...

-Es mejor porque, asi no nos perdemos uno del otro y no se arma un...

Genial justo ahora me besa en la boca, pues no porque eso es en mis sueños en mis sueños... T_T

-Callate!, siempre dando excusas, siempre...-Me dijo enfadada

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, no has notado como te provocava, como me inventava una historia para que vieses el titulo y tu nombre, como te volvia a provocar como ultima esperanza?, Link yo te amo, sabes lo que es Amar?

-Zelda tienes toda la razon soy un gran im...

Ahora si que me esta dando un beso ^_^

-Te ha gustado?-me pregunta Zelda contenta

-Zelda, no me ha gustado me ha encantadoSoy un Troll ^_^

-Pues entonces te gustara mas cuando estemos en el Caribe..., ai... un lugar muy hermoso...

Bah, me da igual donde estemos mientras este contigo...

Ya estabamos llegando a la India en el avion, Zelda y yo recojimos el equipaje de mano salimos del avion, nos dirijimos al aeropuerto para recojer el equipaje ''grande'', e irnos, me sorprendio cuando Zelda llevaba el equipaje ''grande'' porque normalmente las chicas, bueno en las pelis salen con muchas maletas y tal y cual, pero Zelda no.

Zelda y Yo cojimos un autobus para dirijirnos a un hotel cinco estrellas, si... yo no tengo 1 milion de euros pero la empresa de mi padre me lo esta pagando todo asi que, bueno aprovecho eso, Zelda esta contenta por ir de vacaciones, y yo tambien...

Llegamos al Hotel en cuestion de 2 horas, el hotel es por asi decirlo... Mejor que cualquier isla flotante que salga en un videojuego, el hotel era un paraiso: Piscina, Spa, Habitacion de matrimonio ,Restaurantes de buena categoria... espera un momento..., Habitacion de matrimonio?, que pretenden que hagamos un baile entre nosotros?

-Señor, hemos reservado una habitacion de matrimonio?

-Al parecer si, aqui ponen que nos han insistido por poner esta habitacion

-No hay mas disponibles?

-No se tendran que conformar con esta o se van a otro hotel

-Zelda! Ven un momento

-Que pasa?

-El hombre dice que tenemos una habitacion de matrimonio y que no hay mas..., te lo digo a ver cual es tu opinion haber si aun quieres...

-No importa

No importa?, bueno no es que no me interese el tema pero...

-Y entonces nos quedamos?

-Si que problema hay?

-Ninguno

-Pues entonces señor denos la llave

Zelda y Yo entramos en la mejor habitacion del mundo, para dejar la habitacion e irnos, y poder ir a una playa...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Si... ,la playa el mejor lugar para hechar una siesta mientras te pones morenos, sentir las olas del mar, la tranquilidad, la brisa del mar..., Perdon, puede que me pueda poner moreno pero poder hacer una siesta es imposible, hay MIL niños jugando, aqui las siestas no se pueden hacer...

Asi que coji a Zelda de una mano para agarrarla y ponerla encima de mi espalda

-Jajja,sueltame!

Tarde, porque me tire al algua con ella, nos comenzamos a tirar agua el uno al otro, e incluso Zelda me reto haber quien era mas rapido nadando, naturalmente perdi yo, a Zelda se le da muy bien nadar, yo siempre fui muy lento nadando..., pero aun asi la diversion no se acaba, porque nos pusimos unas gafas de buceo y un tubo para que Zelda me retase a quien atrapa mas conchas, si, quien atrapa mas conchas, parece tonto pero cuesta cojerlas sin que se te escapen de la mano, esta vez gane yo porque, se me da muy bien encontrar cosas.

-Estoy exhausta, quiero echarme una siesta..., tu no estas cansado?

-Si..., la verdad es que me has puesto a prueba me has dejado cansado

-Vamos a hechar una siesta?

-Vale, estoy cansadisimo

Zelda, puso una toalla grande en la arena y se estiro en ella dejando un hueco para mi, me puse a hechar una siesta abrazados uno junto al otro...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Zelda y yo, nos despertamos y nos fuimos, estaba atardeciendo en la playa estabamos preparados para dormir...,juntos..., no iba a ser mas genial que hacer una siesta es lo mismo pero mucho mas tiempo

-Link, que te parece si cenamos y nos vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad...

-Claro la verdad es que tengo muchisimas ganas, ademas tengo mucha hambre

Link y Zelda se fueron juntos a un restaurante en el que hacen comida muy buena, no era el restaurante del hotel porque la comida no es mas que un tercio de lo que seria un postre...,asi que llego el momento de pedir la comida

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa de carne con queso y aros de cebolla y patatas fritas, para beber una Pepsi cola-Pidio Zelda

-Yo quiero exactamente lo mismo

Tardaron en servirnos en 45 minutos, nos pusimos a comer mejor dicho engullir los platos, no habiamos comido des de que salimos del aeropuerto, tanto a sido

asi que hemos repetido...

Ambos nos pusimos a reir, porque estabamos hablando sobre videojuegos, si extraño no?, hay muchas chicas muy raras y que no me gustan por ahi porque les gusta mas ver peliculas cursis y muy malas, envez de gustarle los videojuegos, Zelda no es asi a ella le encanta los videojuegos, y lo mejor es que a mi tambien, nos pusimos a hablar sobre porque los videojuegos eran tan divertidos, y comenzamos a soltar unas tonterias mas grandes que un elefante, si si, como un elefante, no doy detalles... ^_^

En resumen ella y yo nos lo pasamos genial, Zelda propuso comprarse una consola llamada Wii, para jugar un poco

-Hey y si compramos la Wii y comenzamos a hecharnos unas partidas en multijugador, pero no te vicies..., que tambien hay que salir...

-Me gustaria, seria divertido, que tal si la compramos mañana

-Vale, jugaremos y te aseguro que te ganare

-De eso nada monada

-Seguro, te creo no le ganarias ni aun niño

-Insinuas que soy un adulto?

-Crees que me gustan los adultos te equivocas

-Entonces consideras que soy un niño?

-Si, me encantan los niños como tu, a ti te gustan las niñas como yo?

-Si digo que me gustan las niñas me acusan de pedofilo...

-No eras un niño?

Ambos nos unimos en risas

-Madre mia es muy tarde..., son la una de la mañana!

-Dios mio!, es mejor que pasemos la noche en vela, seguro que hay ladrones en la calle!

-Jaja, que tonto eres era una broma son las 9 de la noche

-Sabias que eras una Trollera?

-Mmm, y te consideras que no eres un trollero?

-No, me encanta trolear a la gente

-Ya lo sabia, me has troleado des de que eramos pequeños

-Bueno vamos a dormir?

-Tienes sueño Link?

-Si, si que tengo y si no duermo bien muerdo

-Asi que ahora eres un perro?

-Seguramente me puedo convertir en eso

-Bueno si me lo pides asi vamos

Continuara...

Bueno, XDXDXDXDXDXDXD, otra vez no puedo poner acentos, ja, esta historia llegara a ser algo muy divertido?

Os ha gustado si es asi, pon un favorito, haz un review y dame a me gusta!(no que eso es en youtube) Ten en cuenta que solo pido un favorito y un review para saber si me leeis o no, si no tienes cuenta en fanfiction, puedes hacer un review sin hacerte una cuenta, solamente te inventas un nombre y lo pones, espero que os haya gustado a este autor no le queda mas que despedirse hasta dentro de un par de dias...

Fanzeldalink, le hace fan a usted(SI SEGURO QUE OS HACEIS LA IDEA XD)


End file.
